


Step Four: Profit

by Corvin



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Billy Hargrove Being an Asshole, Fake/Pretend Relationship, I did my best to research, I don't know how business works, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Past Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler, Period-Typical Homophobia, Steve Harrington-centric, Still in the 80s though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24906229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvin/pseuds/Corvin
Summary: Steve hates his job, tells a huge lie, and gets fake boyfriend. It was a very exhausting week.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 40
Kudos: 211





	Step Four: Profit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flippyspoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flippyspoon/gifts).



> This took so long. Oh my god, this was supposed to be finished before quarantine. I'm so sorry. I have nothing to say for myself.

Oh. 

_ Oh. _

_ Oh no.  _

If that was not enough of an indicator as to how Steve’s life was going, he could give context: 

Steve wasn’t entirely sure what he even did. If pressed, he would tell people that he was working in insurance at his dad’s company. He had been doing so since he was eighteen and had failed to get into any universities. 

He wore a tie and showed up five times a week to an office building. He sat at a desk and typed numbers into an IBM PS/2 until it was time to punch back out. He had no idea how it related to insurance. 

In fact, Steve was just paranoid enough to sometimes wonder if he wasn’t really doing any work for the company at all. He knew his dad wanted to keep him under his thumb, so maybe he’d been hired to sit at a desk and go through the motions on a computer that wasn’t hooked up to anything. 

Steve didn’t have to be an insurance expert to realize that the office was populated by far more competent people. Especially the golden gremlin that was walking out of his office and smiling brightly. Steve wasn’t fooled; the devil was also the angel of light. 

“Harrington,” Billy said, slinking over to Steve’s desk. It was one of six in two rows, and the closest to Billy’s office door. The set up was horrible and Steve was counting down the days until the second floor was renovated to give the computer drones some cubicles. “You look tired.” 

“You look”－Steve grit his teeth. Billy looked, and always did look, amazing. Meanwhile, Steve had overslept because he’d stayed up late helping Dustin study for a test in a subject in which Steve was completely clueless－“like you sell insurance.” 

Billy kept smiling because he did sell insurance and that was how he was supposed to look. 

“Anyway,” Steve continued, turning pointedly toward his monitor. “Don’t you have a meeting or something.” 

“Or something,” Billy said carelessly. “Be a good boy and take my calls.” He flicked Steve’s forehead and dodged when Steve tried to swipe back at him. 

That happened sometimes; Steve would be peacefully pretending to do a job and Billy would treat him like a secretary. Honestly, being a secretary wouldn’t even be that bad. At least Steve would know what sort of job he was supposed to be doing. 

Instead he resisted the urge to yell something after Billy (which had gotten him in trouble before) and got to work. 

Step 1: Open top manilla envelope from the stack that was always waiting on his desk in the morning. 

Step 2: Copy the numbers into a program that opened automatically when he booted up the computer. 

Step 3: Ignore the sound of Billy’s desk phone ringing and feel a deep sense of satisfaction when it stopped. 

Step 4: Lunch. 

Most days it was second verse same as the first, but some days his dad decided to be a douchebag. 

As far as Steve knew, Billy was still gone. He didn’t bother saying as much when his dad, the boss man, Mr. James Harrington himself, stepped out of the elevator and made a beeline for the office door. Steve’s peanut butter and jelly sandwich was far too delicious to interrupt.

“Steven, where’s Billy?” 

Steve knew better than to sigh. Of course golden boy Billy could use a  _ childish _ nickname but Steve couldn’t take a single letter off the end. 

“I don’t know,” he mumbled around some crumbs. “Sales call?” 

“Which one?” 

“Dad, I’m on lunch.” He gestured to his sandwich and a bag of baby carrots to fully drive home the point. “He left this morning.” 

“Probably the Hamilton Account then,” Mr. Harrington hummed as though Steve cared. “He’s been very diligent with them.” 

“Fantabulous.” 

“Tell me when he gets back.” 

“So I’m not his secretary,” Steve snapped. “If you want me to be then change my job description and give me a raise for the trouble. But right now, I’m not his secretary.” 

“Tantrums are unbecoming, Steven.” The disinterest chafed even after years and years under the man’s roof. “Billy is younger than you and still more of an adult.” 

He only said that because he didn’t know Billy Hargrove in highschool. 

Steve sighed and began to pack his food away; once his dad got going he could lecture Steve for a long time, regardless of how inappropriate a place it was. It was sad that Robin Buckley, the only other person who stayed at their desk at lunch, could already do a decent impression. 

Blessedly, he barely finished another sentence before the elevator doors opened again followed by “Mr. Harrington, are you going to lunch?” 

“Billy, I was looking for you actually. Donna wanted to know if you were bringing a plus one to the Partners’ Dinner next week.” 

Steve didn’t need to look at Robin to know she was perking up. Office gossip generally centered around the best looking people and Billy was at the top of that list. Which Steve found a little bit offensive considering how much time and care  _ he  _ put into his hair. 

“No one yet,” Billy said. “I can find someone by then if you think it’s for the best.” 

“You’ll make a great impression either way.” Steve never knew his dad could manage a fatherly pat but there it was, happening right in front of his desk. Not that he cared; Steven Keaton was the only father he really needed. 

“Maybe I’ll bring Steve,” Billy said, drawing his attention back. 

James laughed like it was the best joke he ever heard. 

To reiterate, Steve wasn’t entirely sure what his job was. But he knew he hated it. 

-

The family homestead was technically located in a cul-de-sac, although the house was located on an entire acre that stretched back into the forest. Steve used to wonder if it was possible to build a clubhouse out there where his parents couldn’t find him, maybe keep a secret pet. 

As he got older the forest on the edge of his backyard seemed less like a magical escape and more like a barrier between him and the rest of the world. His parents somehow leveraged their money to practically isolate him until highschool and every part of his childhood home was a reminder of that. 

He wanted to move out, but just getting out of the house wasn’t enough. Steve would have been able to afford an apartment somewhere in town, but anywhere in Hawkins would be too close. 

Steve pushed his peas around his plate, sullen like usual during obligatory family dinners, and more than a little bit secretly drunk. Playing nice was a must so he could stay for free while saving up to move out west, and drinking from the bottle of whiskey under his pillow was a necessity for that. 

He only tuned in when he heard Billy’s name. 

“He’ll probably be coming alone,” James was saying. “He didn’t say if he had a date.” 

“Really?” Donna asked, tutting politely around her glass of wine (and people wondered where Steve got it). “You’d think a handsome, young man like Billy would have them lined up around the block.” 

“He did make a joke when I asked him about it.” Steve tensed under James’ brief look. “He mentioned he could bring Steven.” 

“I mean, I  _ am  _ dating him,” Steve said flatly when they both began to chuckle. Because honestly, fuck them. Every girl he’d gone after in high school had apparently been beneath them; how hilarious it would be for Steve to pick someone they worshipped. 

Besides, it was almost the 90’s and his dad was amused by gay jokes like he wouldn’t be horrified to find out his own son was ‘one of those’. 

“Okay Steven.” 

It was the tone that really set him over the edge. Like Steve was pitiful, so obviously such a disappointment to the family that he couldn’t possibly be with anyone worthwhile. Meanwhile, Billy ‘Grade A Douchebag’ Hargrove had somehow become the golden boy, so far out of Steve’s league that the idea of them was laughable; Steve just couldn’t fucking stand it. 

“I am,” Steve said, looking calmly at his parents as if his vision wasn’t wobbling slightly. His dad faltered, which Steve took as a sign to double down. “Me and Billy are together.” 

Obviously, it was all going to be proven a lie almost immediately tomorrow, but Steve fell asleep smiling that night to the mental image of how grey they’d both been. 

-

In the cold light of day and nursing the familiar pain of a hangover, Steve truly realized the full extent of his mistake. 

He took extra care in his appearance that morning because he didn’t doubt for a single second that Billy would revel in letting everyone know that Steve had lied about dating him. Steve was at the very least going to look his best. 

Steve always went to work separately from his dad, but that day he arrived a full twenty minutes late. 

The walk into the office was silent, but Steve’s eyes still darted from corner to corner, searching for any sign of his potential humiliation. He made it to his desk without anyone approaching him. 

For what felt like a single moment, Steve wondered if he had somehow dreamed the whole evening before. But then the phone in Billy’s office began to ring. Sure enough, several minutes later after the ringing had stopped, James emerged from the elevator and paused only long enough to glare at Steve and jab a finger toward Billy’s door. 

He disappeared into the office and Steve dropped his face into his hands. Was it too late to pretend he hadn’t come in? 

“Steven!” snapped his dad. 

With a heavy sigh, Steve marched to his doom. 

If the heavy weight in his stomach wasn’t bad enough, it became nearly unbearable when he saw Billy’s face. 

“I explained this to Billy over the phone, but I’ll tell you now,” James said. His neck was a little red, but he was clearly reigning in his temper for Billy’s sake. “You both should have signed a declaration of relationship form with HR when this first started.” 

“Sorry again, Mr. Harrington.” Billy said, standing with his hands demurely in his pockets. 

“Well, fortunately you aren’t looking at any repercussions, Billy,” James softened considerably. “Just make sure to follow the proper protocol.” 

“Of course, sir.” 

“And you’re welcome to join us for dinner this Sunday. Donna makes a great meal.” 

She made a ‘great’ stop at Boston Chicken but the semantics were the least of Steve’s worry at that exact moment. He looked between the two of them. Why were they making plans for family dinner? Even if his dad was still somehow under the impression that he was involved with Billy, why was Billy invited to dinner? 

After all, the Harringtons were supposed to be the very model of a Norman Rockwell American family, complete with his parents’ nauseating homophobia. 

“Uh,” 

“And as for you, Steve,” James said, rounding on Steve before he managed a word. “Do  _ not _ embarrass me or Billy at the Partner’s dinner. Understand?” 

He left. Steve watched the door swing shut, completely baffled. “What just happened.” 

“I just got your father’s blessing, sweetheart.” 

Steve turned, staring at Billy and trying to get his mind to catch up to the situation. Billy lied, or rather, Billy had gone along with Steve’s lie and Steve was in too deep to come clean. 

“Oh you fucker.” 

“Don’t say that, baby, we’ll lose the magic.” 

“What’s in this for you?” Steve demanded. “Why would you possibly go along with this?”

“It seemed fun,” Billy smiled, reclining back in his chair and steepling his fingers. “But if you want to end this right now, I can call Mr. Harrington back in here.” 

“No,  _ no _ ,” Steve started toward the desk as Billy’s hand hovered over the phone. “Just let me think. I need to think.” 

“Don’t hurt yourself.” 

Steve jabbed a finger at him but didn’t have a comeback off hand so he jabbed twice more and turned away. 

Robin was staring at him when he came out of the office followed closely by Billy.

“Don’t follow me,” Steve snapped. 

“We have to go to HR.” 

Robin perked up even more and Steve hurried toward the elevator. He had the vaguest memory of where he’d picked his employee ID in an office with a mean lady, but he wanted to get out of Robin’s line of sight. 

Billy strolled behind him, purposefully slow while Steve hissed at him to hurry up. “So eager,” he said before the doors closed. 

“Shut up,” Steve dropped his head back against the wall. “This is a mess. We’re not actually signing that thing.” 

“No?” 

“We’re not actually᠆!”

Billy snorted. “I know that,” he hit the button for the second floor, “but unless you want to tell your dad, we’re going to need a paper trail.”

“A paper trail.” 

“Until the dinner.” 

“The dinner?” 

The elevator doors dinged open and Billy stepped out. Steve sighed again before following; he had no doubt that Billy’s cooperation could only be for evil reasons, but it still meant that Steve didn’t have to face his dad. 

He slunk into the HR office, staying partially hidden behind Billy’s shoulder. He peeked when Billy greeted her as ‘Patty’. The sour look was nowhere to be seen, instead she was regarding Billy with a confused smile and a hint of red in her cheeks. 

“Mr. Harrington told me to expect you,” she said as her eyes slid over to Steve. “I think there might have been a mistake.” 

“We’re here for the Declaration of Relationship Form.” 

Patty’s face went slack and her eyes pierced into Steve like he was some kind of villain. Billy shifted, blocking Steve more effectively. 

“Is the paperwork ready?” 

“Uh, yes, I,” Patty turned away, rifling through the papers on her desk. “This is for...you?” 

“Steve and I,” Billy moved out of Steve’s space and plucked up a small, stapled stack of paper. “Sign where it says?” 

Patty launched into a stuttering explanation of the form, seeming like she was still somewhat under the impression that Billy didn’t understand what he was signing. Steve was starting to get offended. 

It was one thing when his parents decided he couldn’t get Billy to date him, but to outsiders he was a catch. He was good looking, had a good job, came from a good family. Honestly, Steve glared, fuck Patty. 

“Harrington,” Billy elbowed him in the side then followed it up by jabbing him with a pen before he could respond. “Sign it.” 

“You got it, muffin.” Steve was disappointed that Billy looked pleased with the nickname. At least Patty still looked like she’d bitten into a bad grape. Steve smiled, “thanks Pam.” 

They went back to the elevator and honestly, the whole thing was super anticlimactic. It was almost disappointing because Steve had hyped himself up so much for a gigantic mess the whole drive to work. The doors closed on them and Steve turned to Billy. 

“Okay, I really need to know what’s going on.” 

“We’re going back to work,” Billy sang. “And you’re eating lunch in my office today.” 

“You don’t think being gay will hurt your career?” 

Billy shrugged. “I can always leave. And your dad will give me a good reference at least.” 

“That still doesn’t,” Billy held a hand up and Steve paused out of habit. The silence lasted several seconds before the elevator doors opened to their floor and Billy stepped out. 

Steve blankly stared after his back before barreling after him into his office. He shut the door and turned the blinds on it so no one else could see them. 

“Why.” 

Billy raised an eyebrow but Steve just dropped stubbornly into one of the chairs with his arms cross. 

“I don’t trust you at all so start talking.” 

“The fact that  _ you’re _ threatening  _ me _ is precious,” Billy drawled, sinking into his seat. “You really want to run to daddy and admit to your pathetic lie?” 

Steve did not want that but he didn’t stop glaring. 

Billy paused, still smiling before he shook his head with a laugh “Most of the higher ups push their butter faced daughters at me during these events. “But if I’m already taken, the problem is solved.” 

“Right.” Of course, too many people loving him was Billy's problem. But annoyance aside, Billy’s problem worked in his favor, especially since he didn’t honestly care about his reputation at the company so everyone thinking he was gay wasn’t going to be an issue. “So we’re dating.” 

“For now. We’ll work out the details after work.” 

“Oh yeah,” it was only the beginning of their shift. “Ooh, buy me takeout at lunch.” Steve didn’t even get to make a PB&J that morning. 

“You always make your dates pay for you?” 

“I’ll make an exception for you. Let’s get tacos!” 

Billy wrinkled his nose. “I’m not eating midwest tacos,” Steve snickered and Billy paused to grin too. “Pick something else.” 

Pleased to be getting free food, Steve obediently held up his hands in surrender. “I’ll see what menus there are in the break room.” 

“Fantastic; get back to work.” 

“You’re not my supervisor!” Steve did go back to his desk because it was time to type numbers into a computer for reasons unknown. 

-

The break room had three menus, two for pizza and one for Chinese, Steve brought the pizza menus to Billy’s office. He tossed them onto the desk and smiled brightly. “I want olives and pepperoni and sausage and mushrooms.” 

He sat down while Billy picked up his office phone and started to complain loudly when Billy ordered one Hawaiian. 

“That’s gross.” 

“Then don’t eat it,” Billy shrugged. “It’s probably not getting here until after your lunch is over anyway.” 

“I have a full hour,” Steve wrinkled his nose. “Doesn’t everyone?” 

“Most of the peeons only have thirty minutes, Princess.” 

Steve crossed his arms. He never thought to check on how long everyone else had, since he sat alone at his desk in a hurry to get through the day. 

It wasn’t as if Steve thought he was too good to socialize. It was mostly a fear that if he talked to very many people for very long, someone would catch on to the fact that he had no idea what he was supposed to be doing. 

“Well, I’m still getting some,” he insisted. 

The desk phone started ringing again and Billy gave Steve a look. “You gonna answer that?” 

He considered snapping back, but then he paused as a thought occurred to him. Steve snatched up the phone and put on his best secretary voice. “Satan Hargrove’s office, how may I direct your call?” 

Billy grabbed the phone away from him, but was laughing silently much to Steve’s surprise. He held the phone to his ear with a more professional greeting. He glanced at Steve when he received a response. “Hello Mr. Harrington.” 

Steve’s smile shrank. 

“Yes, I’m having lunch with Steve.” 

It shrank more. 

“Yes, the paperwork is all signed. Thank you for being so understanding, sir.” Billy looked so bored, staring off into space while James' garbled voice continued on. “Do you want to talk to him?” 

Steve drew back, shaking his head frantically when Billy glanced over at him. The bored look faded and Steve was momentarily worried that he would be forced onto the phone anyway. But Billy turned away again. 

“I’ll finish the account by the end of the day. Yep. Yes, sir, thank you.” Billy hung up the phone and sighed loudly. 

“What? What did he say?” 

“He was being a pain in the ass, what else is new?” 

Steve snorted before the surprise hit him. “You think he’s a pain in the ass too?” 

“Yes,” Billy said slowly. “I’ve spent more than five minutes with him.” 

It probably said something bad about Steve that he found Billy incredibly sexy in that moment. 

-

Steve made it to work on time the next day. Dinner with his parents the night before had been startling bland, as was the following morning. Even Billy paid little attention to him, which normally would have been a godsend, was a little grating after their weirdly pleasant lunch the day before. 

Not that Steve wanted extra attention. 

“So word is you and Hargrove are dating.” 

Steve winced around a mouthful of bread. “Yep,” he said after a large gulp. 

Robin, after pulling an office chair up to the other side of his desk, raised her eyebrows expectantly. “It’s just a little surprising considering you guys hate each other.” 

“You don’t know how we feel about each other.” 

“Newsflash dingus, everyone in the building knows how you feel about each other.” Robin put her chin in her hands. “So, how did this happen?” 

“How did I end up with a guy?” 

“Mm, no, I’m more surprised that it’s Billy.” 

Steve blinked, he was pretty sure he was offended. “What, I can’t get Billy?” 

“I mean, apparently you can. Since you guys don’t hate each other?” 

“Harrington,” Billy called from the doorway of his office. “Come on, I ordered hoagies.” 

Steve offered Robin a smile before scurrying into Billy’s office. “Yeesh, I think she’s writing a book.” 

“You’re a horrible liar,” Billy poked Steve’s forehead. 

Steve leaned away and batted at the offensive hand. “I was caught off guard,” he protested. “I didn’t expect to get grilled about our relationship.” 

“It’s not a hard answer; We hooked up a few weeks ago and our interaction is how we flirt.” He said it as easily as he said just about anything else, but Steve wasn’t surprised by that. He might not know much about selling insurance but surely it involved a decent amount of bullshitting. 

“I’ll be sure to do my homework tonight,” Steve deadpanned. “Maybe a heads up before you springed all this one me would have been helpful.” 

Billy’s smile looked manic. “ _ Springed _ ?” 

-

The calm morning made Steve think that he and Billy were actually moving into a good place. He was almost surprised when he was twenty minutes after lunch when Billy suddenly opened his door. 

“Stevie,” he practically bellowed, “I have a meeting. Hold my calls.” 

Steve struggled not to smile as he yelled back, “I’m your boyfriend not your secretary!” 

-

The rumors started flying in earnest after that, furthered by the fact that Billy made a habit of buying Steve lunch. He wasn’t entirely sure how he felt about all that time together, but it did mean more adult meals on someone else’s dime. 

Another upside was the fact that his dad couldn’t seem to decide whether or not he disapproved. Though, when Donna gave a more expected reaction, he was quick to judge Steve’s apparent homosexuality. 

It had turned into a confusing fight where most of the insults were directed at Steve. He’d slunk away and quietly cancelled family dinner with Billy on Sunday. It became a dinner date out of the house when Billy insisted he was still owed a meal. 

-

“You can afford better than this,” Billy said as he stared down at the laminated menu of Benny’s diner. 

“You would have gotten Boston Chicken if my mom wasn’t one of the shitty alcoholics.” Steve’s chin was in his hands. He always got the chicken strips no matter how many times he looked over the selection. 

“That isn’t an adequate response to what I said.” 

“Look, this is where I picked; take it or leave it.” 

“I’m ordering to go,” Billy said. “I’m not in the mood to get attacked by fifty year olds in flannel.” 

Steve reared back. “Benny’s cool, no one is going to do anything.” 

“It’s sweet that you’re so confident.” Billy took one look at Steve’s face and sighed. “We can go back to my place.”

“Fine, but I’m not putting out.” 

Billy let that line go until they were back at his apartment. He waived a joint in front of Steve’s face. “Gonna put out yet?” 

“Is this the last of the weed in the world?” 

“Last good shit you’ll get.” Billy lit up, ignoring his food until after the second drag. Steve made grabby hands despite the fact that he had his own at home. Nothing was more boring for him than being the only sober person in the room. 

Soon enough the joint was gone and Steve was boneless on the couch with a full stomach. “Did you ever see The Great Mouse Detective?” 

Billy made a lazy noise that wasn’t a yes or a no. 

“I cried when the bat died. I mean, it wasn’t that he died, it was that his boss did it.” Steve felt a little sad just thinking about it. 

“Death of the working man,” Billy said. “Wasn’t that movie for kids.” 

“They were selling tickets to adults too.” 

Billy looked at him, smiling so that Steve could see his teeth and had the thought that they really looked pearly, “did you go by yourself?” 

“I didn’t have a boyfriend to take me,” Steve pouted. Billy kept smiling and it was struggle not to poke his teeth. Just a little poke to make sure they weren’t fake. Not that he would necessarily know the difference. 

Steve hadn’t felt his hand lifting but he did feel when Billy bit down on his index finger. 

“Ow.” 

“Relax, baby, I’ll take you to the next Disney movie.” 

“Well now I’ll put out.” Steve arched his back and theatrically rubbed his nipples through his shirt. 

-

The strange friendliness from Billy carried past being high on his sofa. Steve found this out when he proudly presented a second peanut butter and jelly sandwich from his brown paper bag. 

“See? I can provide for you too, honey.” 

Billy raised an eyebrow but then utterly surprised Steve by picking half up and taking a bite. “You even cut it diagonal,” he hummed, “makes it taste better.”

“This is the first nice thing you’ve ever said to me.” 

“Well, Sugar, if I knew my opinion mattered so much to you”

Steve raised his eyebrow, “say something nice.” 

Billy smirked, “you’re pretty as fuck.” 

“Sounds like a line.” Steve still felt his face heat up. “Also it’s not particularly nice, just observant.” For some reason, it didn’t offend him when Billy started laughing. He laughed too. 

-

If Steve learned anything since Billy decided to go along with his charade, it was that his working environment had the potential to be a lot more comfortable than it had been. He was tempted to get some sort of revenge at the Partners’ dinner, but then Billy showed up to get him on Friday evening with a single daisy. 

“Are you serious?” Steve asked incredulously. Because he’d walked outside to find Billy in a white jacket with black trousers, cutting a stark figure against the royal blue of his car. Like a fancy John Hughes movie. 

Billy’s face didn’t change as he strolled up and tucked the daisy behind Steve’s ear. “I saw it on the drive over᠆᠆made me think of you.” 

A smile tugged at Steve’s lips. “Because it᠆᠆”

“Because it was growing in a ditch.” 

It was a horrible line for a date. Steve left the flower, but threw an elbow into Billy’s gut on his way to the car. 

When they made it to the party, Billy was back to his best behavior. He opened the door for Steve and offered his arm. “Time for our debut, pretty boy.” 

Steve took the arm and allowed himself to be led. It seemed funny, it probably looked funny, and honestly, Steve was feeling a little funny. 

“You didn’t say I looked nice,” Steve complained as if his stomach wasn’t full of butterflies. 

“You always look nice,” Billy said absently. “If you don’t mind hearing it that much, I’ll say it that much.” 

“Oh,” Steve looked down as the front door opened before them. His cheeks burned as he and Billy were greeted by an older man in an honest to god Butler costume, complete with white gloves and what had to be a fake British accent. 

They were led through the house which had a similar layout to Steve’s own house. The McMansions in Hawkins somehow managed to take  _ unimaginative _ to a whole new level. Although unlike Steve’s house, the decor seemed like an eye watering mix of Ferris Bueller’s house and Jayne Manfield’s Pink Palace. 

Billy tugged him back and whispered in his ear with a hand on his lower back. “Really though, you clean up good, Harrington.” 

In an effort to hide how warm both the touch and words make him, Steve retorted, “I clean up amazing. But good on you for finally noticing.”

Before the meal was served, not very many people went out of their way to talk to Steve. Even if he was the boss’ son, he was still the lowest person on payroll to be sitting at the table. It didn’t matter that back in high school they all patted his back and told him of their high hopes for him. 

He was a background character, and if he had to name a star, it would probably be Billy. 

There were ten people total, half of whom were silent dutiful wives who shared coordinated knowing looks every time one of their husbands complained about housework. 

Steve’s mom was one of them, playing her part perfectly except whenever she happened to glance in Steve and Billy’s direction. If he was making a scale from 1 to 10, in terms of who clearly disapproved of having some of ‘those people’, she was by far the worst but not the only person above a 5. 

In a way, the discomfort was decently similar to at home. Except for the fact that Billy kept leaning in to explain random aspects of his conversations as if Steve was paying attention. Every now and then, Steve had something to contribute, usually less to do with business and more to do with ‘yes, Murphy’s daughter is pretty. I might leave you for her.’ 

No one except Billy laughed, which Steve took as a compliment.

After an hour of wishing desperately for the bottle hidden in his room, Steve excused himself for the restroom. He didn’t bother listening to the directions that the host offered, instead following his internal back to slip out the back door. 

Ten minutes for a cigarette, that was all he needed and then he’d be able to stick it out through the dessert course. 

“Why am I not surprised?” 

Steve raised his eyebrows as Billy slipped out the door as well. He took a cigarette for himself before he offered the box. “Thought you’d want to schmooze.” 

“Can’t schmooze without my fix.” Billy lit his cigarette and then held up the flame up for Steve. 

Steve took a long drag and held it longer than he probably should have before he exhaled with a relieved sigh. “This is my backup fix. Can’t drink in front of my dad.” 

His eyes were drawn to the smoke, curling up toward Billy’s face. The cherry glowed in Billy’s eyes; they were probably standing too close. 

“He seems like that kind of asshole.” 

Steve snorted. “Can you believe he’s actually gotten better since I started working for him?” 

Billy exhaled more smoke instead of answering. The silence wasn’t uncomfortable. It was a funny thought that only a week before, Steve might have considered Billy the biggest asshole in the office. 

More than anything, he wished they could just take off. Maybe get some takeout and go back to Billy’s. No worries about dealing with his parents, or secretly drunk enough to make it through their combined efforts to destroy his self esteem; just Billy hogging the chow mein and nudging Steve with his foot when he wasn’t paying close enough attention to the TV. 

He didn’t realize he was smiling until Billy cocked an eyebrow. “That a  _ special  _ cigarette, Harrington?” 

“You’d smell if it was, dumbass.” 

Billy started to reach out for him, but then the backdoor opened again. 

“There you are, Billy!” It was one of the wives. Mary? Martha? Steve couldn’t remember, but he knew she’d been sitting next to a man with marinara sauce on his chin. “Harold wanted to speak with you.” 

Steve had to press his lips together at the long suffering look Billy had as he followed her back inside. She had barely looked at Steve, so he assumed it was safe to finish his cigarette. 

Fortunately, they didn’t stay long after that. Pulling a page from his mom’s book, Steve wandered inside and complained loudly at Billy that he had a headache until they were excused. 

“You know,” Billy said as he walked Steve up to the door, “every shitty movie Max watches told me that people would demand to watch us makeout.” 

“Uh,” Steve stared at him. “Why?” 

Billy shrugged. 

“Maybe next time, buddy.” The thought had no effect on Steve at all. “At least they weren’t trying to throw anyone at you?” 

Billy gave him an unimpressed look. Steve slapped his shoulder consolingly. Billy flicked his forehead and went back to his car. 

The thought of kissing Billy continued having no effect on Steve as he continuously pondered it over the weekend. He was unbothered as he considered Billy’s lips, Billy’s stubble, Billy’s hands, big on Steve’s body, even though they were the same height. It didn’t get weird. And it definitely didn’t happen while he was in the shower. 

-

It was only on Monday that Steve even remembered that there was an  _ after  _ the dinner. It happened at all because Billy rushed by his desk with a muttered, “no lunch today.” 

Steve told himself he had no clue why it upset him to eat alone at his desk with Robin pestering him about trouble in paradise. 

He had been told before that he got attached too quickly. It was one of the last conversations he had with Tommy H. before they graduated high school and never spoke again. To be fair, he had been referencing Steve’s relationship with Nancy Wheeler at the time, and the fact that Steve continued to be friends with her after she cheated on him. 

It wasn’t like Steve was following her around like a lovesick puppy. He had just been lonely, and rationalized to himself that their relationship had already reached an unclear point before she went to Jonathan Byers. He could do that sometimes, and thought of it as a positive trait. 

But the way he ached for Billy to come back made him rethink the conclusion. They’d managed a week of civility and even Steve knew that shouldn’t be enough for him to, as Robin put it, pine.

Hence the ‘oh’, the ‘ _ oh _ ’, and the ‘ _ oh no _ ’.

His lunch was over before Billy emerged from the elevator and ducked back into his office. 

He didn’t even look at Steve. 

Was he avoiding Steve? Had he noticed something Steve did and realized the need for distance? It was possible that Steve was reading too far into it, but that didn’t make his leg stop bouncing so frantically that the pens on his desk were rattling. 

He couldn’t handle this kind of stress. He had to do something because otherwise his brain was going to flat out quit. 

He stood and marched to Billy’s office. 

“So,” Steve said, closing the door a little harder than necessary but he needed to get it out before he lost his nerve. “I’m in love with you. Wait, no, that’s too strong. But I like you, I really like you.” 

Billy stared at him.

Steve cleared his throat, “thoughts?” That was when he noticed the green light on the phone.

“I’ll call you back, Miss Holloway.” 

“ _ I can stay on the line, _ ” was the giddy response before Billy disconnected the call. 

“Oh,” Steve stared in blank horror as the light disappeared. “So maybe I should have knocked?” 

“You think?” Billy looked pleased. “This is a place of business.” 

“I don’t even know what I do here,” Steve whined. “I type numbers. How was I supposed to know?” 

“You’re in accounting,” Billy said slowly. 

“I’m in accounting?!” 

Billy looked as horrified as Steve at the outburst. But then he shook his head and pushed back from his desk. Steve was tempted to slink back out to his desk, since apparently the numbers he typed were money numbers. But Billy closed in quickly, smirking until his white teeth glinted threateningly. 

“So you’re finally admitting you’re in love with me,” Billy drawled. 

“No,” Steve snapped out of habit. But upon second thought he added, “I’m in like with you. It’s very different.” 

“Is it.” 

“It adds up. I’d know. I’m an accountant.” 

Billy pressed his lips together. 

“So,” Steve soldiered on, “either we stage a break up or, y’know, don’t do that.” 

“Let’s not.” 

“Let’s, wait, what?” Steve tried to recall how the phrasing was supposed to make him feel. He was pretty sure it was a good answer though. “So we’ll just…?” 

Billy pressed a kiss to his still talking mouth, effectively silencing Steve. “I’m going to call back my client,” Billy said against his lips. Steve grinned. “You’re going back to your desk to hopefully not destroy my expense account.” 

“I’m in charge of your expense account?” 

“Not for much longer.” 

“You’re expensing me a real date,” Steve said as Billy patted his cheek. “Somewhere fancy with candles and cloth napkins.” 

“It’s a date, Steve.” 

Steve left the office, practically floating with excitement and relief. He made it to his desk before he thought better of it and made a beeline for Robin. “What’s an expense account?” 

**Author's Note:**

> I ended up doing my own proofreading, so take this fic as evidence that I really shouldn't do my own proofreading.


End file.
